plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ : Glitched
I WILL NOT ADD YOU! ADD YOURSELF! This Roleplay is Episode and Season based. Players ChillPeashooter Season 1 Characters * Peancie * Angel Pea * Billy-bot * Killer-etta * Corrupt Zombie Season 2 Characters * Peancie * Angel Pea * Billy-bot * Rolly-bot * Killer-etta * Corrupt Zombie * Dr.Doofus Season 3 Characters * Peancie * Billy-bot * Rolly-bot * Corrupt Zombie * Dr.Doofus * Billy-bot and Rolly-bot's creator PuffyMuffins Season 1 Characters * Puffy * Puffy? * Devil Jalapeno * Dogtail * The Glitcher * Dogtail? Season 2 Characters * Puffy * Dogtail * The Second Glitcher * Dogtail?? Season 3 Characters * Puffy * Dogtail * The Broken * Changlings WinterMagnet Season 1 Characters *Bamboom *Mango-pult *Magnet-shroom RandomzSunfish23901 Season 1 Characters * Sickler * Glitched Sickler * Scout 7 SnowCreamImplosive Season 1 Characters *Ice Crystal Shooter *White Radish Season 2 Characters *Ice Crystal Shooter *White Radish *Heavenly Peach *Hurrikale *Super Mari *Marigold *Ginseng *Machu Peachu Season 3 Characters *Ice Crystal Shooter *White Radish (dead) *Heavenly Peach *Ginseng *Machu Peachu *Small Radish * The M.E.O.W. King Season 1 Characters * King Cattail * Cattail Empress * Bender CitronFire3 Season 1 Characters *X-Shot *CitronFire *Z-Shot *Citron *Y-shot Season 2 Characters *X-shot *Y-Shot *Z-shot *W-Shot *A-Shot *B-Shot *Stunion *CitronFire *Citron *Imp Monk Season 3 Characters DragonFruit21 Season 1 Characters *Snapdragon *Threepeater Hypno1337 * Bootleg Reaper V3 (at 1/5 power) Story Season 0 :|: Backstory Prof. Puffy : Ah, my latest invention. I didn't know I was that good. Well it's time to test it out. -Turns On Machine- Machine : Welcome to the Dimension & Time Traveling System Interface, or the DTTSI (DitSy) Prof. Puffy : Ok, click this click that, enter password...... done! Machine : Welcome to the Far Future. Enter the Portal to begin. Prof. Puffy : *trips on wires* WOAHH! Machine : Are you sure you want to teleport all to this dimension? Prof. Puffy : Repeat slowly... please. *ears are ringing* Machine : Are you sure... Prof. Puffy : Yes continue... Machine : Confirmation Complete Prof. Puffy : Wait What? WHAAAAAAAA *gets sucked in* Season 1 :|: Welcome to the Future? Episode 1 :|: Captured Everyone was sucked into the Future. Prof. Puffy warned all about what happens when you see your future self. That is, you die and the future self becomes glitched. Puffy became glitched, then Devil Jalapeno took Puffy and contained him in a cage where no one can hear him. Now the plants are on a mission without any powers to save Puffy before they become Glitched. Episode 2 :|: He was Wrong? Dogtail explains that Puffy was wrong. When you see your future self you don't become Glitched. Your "future self" is actually a hologram from someone called The Glitcher. The Glitcher takes the real plant and contains them to power a machine that will kill every plant in the Universe. Dogtail gets captured along with Peancie and BillyBot. Can the plants save everyone before it's too late? Episode 3 :|: The More the Merrier XShot and ZShot get captured by Dogtail?'s strange powers. As they go on for their quest to save Puffy, a lot of the plants start acting strange, from grinning sinisterly to knowing the passcode to an evil guard to be deactivated. Will any of the plants survive what chaos is running amok? Or will they all fall slaves to The Glitcher? Episode 4 :|: Connection As the team goes to save Puffy, The Glitcher's turret comes out, but doesn't stand a chance. Dogtail? notices a strange glowing orb in the ground, and when he picks it up the real Dogtail appears. As one of the team members mention the base, Dogtail's sentence was cut off before he was able to warn them. Now Dogtail? reappeared, and they are at the foot of the Base door. Will it be a trap? Or will it be the end of this journey? Episode 5 :|: The Reveal The team goes into the base, to find that it's a trap. The Glitcher reveals himself and the jar containing all of the normal plants. He let's one go, which is Puffy, and CitronFire wins the fight. Puffy, who is tired takes a nap, while all the normal plants are released. The Glitcher killed all of the Glitched plants, and used them as a decoy. The Glitcher transforms into a chest containing a note. The note is in binary and says, "Celebrate Before the Second Glitcher Comes." Worried, the plants jump into a portal leading back to the present. Sadly, Citron didn't get in the portal in time. Him and Puffy, remain trapped in the Future. Season 2 :|: The Malfunction Episode 1 :|: Welcome to the Past? The Team goes into the portal, but it leads them into the Past. The Prehistoric Age! After hordes of Dinosaurs are fought, Puffy and Citron connect via Holographic Face Time with Dogtail and the gang, sadly the power runs out leaving them stranded in the Future. Dogtail finds a strange sign, causing him to become Glitched. Dogtail?? replaced Dogtail, but instead of going into a jar, he went to somewhere they've already gone. Episode 2 :|: More than one? The Team continues their journey, and in the process Y-Shot gets Glitched. Another weird passcode appears that Dogtail?? knows. What could the Second Glitcher be up to? All the while, Puffy hears a strange sound that turns out to be another Glitcher. Now without Citron by his side, there is nothing he can do. But Puffy spotted a strange glowing object. Could this be a way to save the day? Or a pointless object? Or maybe the same thing Dogtail? found! Episode 3 :|: Who's in Charge? Puffy picks up the glowing object, causing him to be able to fly! Now he is on a quest to save Citron! On the other hand, the team approaches the Lair, to find out that the person in charge is Citron??, how is this possible? As Puffy was flying, he noticed Dogtail, YShot, and White Radish. On a quest to save Citron as a team, it's sure to end well. Right? Episode 4 :|: Trapped? Citron?? turned out to be The Second Glitcher, but he was using Citrons body! As the glitched are killed off, everyone else is stuffed in a jar and shrunken by the Second Glitcher. Puffy and the gang find Citron, and Citron opens a portal as they all jump in. XShot escapes the jar and so does everyone else. Is this the end of the Second Glitcher? Or the end of the plants? Episode 5 :|: Death and a Dead The Second Glitcher gets away using Puffy's time traveling device. The Portal leads Puffy and the gang to where the others are! Sadly, from some accidents done by Puffy, White Radish died. Sadden, the team brings him along to wherever they happen to trek next. Season 3 :|: The Infestation